


It's a Girl

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: It's the end of the pregnancy. Any day now you'd be welcoming your new little bundle of joy. The time comes sooner than you think when you're out with Saeran and your water breaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ^^ <3

                “Whew.” You said as you placed a hand on your extended abdomen.

                “What is it? Are you okay?” You looked up at the man that made the butterflies in your stomach flutter. Gazing into his mint-green eyes, you covered his hand reassuringly as he placed it against your abdomen.

                “I’m fine, Saeran.” You said as you lovingly patted his hand. He gave you a weak smile before he quickly pulled his hand back, looking flustered. This pregnancy was as much of a whirlwind for you as it was for him. You couldn’t help but continue to smile as he scratched the back of his head while turning away from you. You smiled at his back as he walked ahead of you.

                You looked down at your rounded belly and rubbed a hand over the curve of it as the baby gave a strong, healthy kick. It wouldn’t be much longer now, a week at most, and you could tell Saeran was getting restless. Every gasp you made when the baby kicked you roughly, Saeran was at your side making sure everything was fine. Then like always his attitude would change to something of indifference as if he was trying to protect himself from something.

                You took a few long steps to catch up to him, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through your hips. You took his hand in yours and you felt his fingers twitch. Your raised his hand to your lips and kissed the back of it. “Everything will be all right, Saeran. You don’t need to be so worried.”

                “Tsk. Who said I was fucking worried?” He scoffed, looking away from you but not before lancing his fingers with yours. You gave his hand a squeeze. You knew his personality. Knew he would never readily admit that he was worried, and you were fine with that. If anything, his rough attitude had kept you level headed whenever you started to worry about something. If he showed that he was worrying, you honestly believed that your own worries would increase ten-fold.

                You slightly swayed your held hands as the two of you walked down the street. Putting your hand on your stomach again you smiled. _Everything is going to be fine, little snowflake._ You thought as you felt a kick against the palm of your hand.

                You spread your feet and let Saeran help you sit on bench. _Any day now._ You thought, trying to give your aching body a pep-talk. It was getting harder to sit down and stand back up. You placed a hand behind yourself on the bench and leaned back. Raising your other hand, you used it to shade the sun from your eyes as you looked up at the bright blue sky.

                “Psst. What’s the difference between a pregnant woman and a terrorist?” You closed your eyes and smiled when you heard a familiar voice behind you.

                “You can negotiate with a terrorist.” You said as you laughed.

                “Aww, you knew the punchline already.” You looked over at Saeyoung as he sat down beside you.

                “You've made that joke already.” You told him as he stared at your belly. “It’s strange to see you out and about. Especially when the sun’s out.”

                Saeyoung gasped and pulled his hood over his head before he pulled on the draw strings, effectively closing it. “Shhhh! I’m here to study my mortal enemy!” You started to laugh but paused when you felt a tightening in your abdomen. It didn’t hurt but it was still rather uncomfortable. Exhaling slowly, you adjusted how you were sitting to see if it would stop. “You okay, _____?” Saeyoung asked, tilting his head to the side. “Where did Saeran go?” He stood up quickly as he started to frantically look around.

                “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I think it’s just a Braxton Hicks contraction.” You said with a smile, hoping Saeran would come back soon. “Where do you think he went?” You asked sarcastically as you pointed to the ice cream stand a little distance away. You smiled as you spotted him immediately in the crowd. You hoped that he would finish getting his ice cream soon because the look in Saeyoung’s eyes as he looked at your abdomen was starting to worry you. “Help me up please, Saeyoung?”

                He immediately stood beside you and held out his hands. Placing your hands in his, his brows knitted when you squeezed them without realizing it. _They’re just Braxton Hicks. That’s all they are. There’s nothing to worry about_. You repeated in your head. Saeran came walking up licking the scoop of his ice cream that was already melting and dribbling down the waffled cone.

                “What’s going on?” He asked, looking between you and Saeyoung.

                “They’re just Braxton Hicks.” You answered giving him a reassuring smile. Your nerves automatically starting to calm when you saw his face. _Everything will be fine._ You smiled as you walked over to Saeran and licked some of the ice cream.

                “Hey! If you wanted one you should’ve told me!” Saeran said, raising his voice slightly, but he put his hand down lower so you could have more anyways.

                “Uh…I don’t think those are false labor contractions, ______.”  Saeyoung said as he looked at the two of you.

                “Why do you say that?” You asked looking confused. Saeyoung point to the ground and you looked down at your feet. Your eyes widened and you looked up at Saeran. “I think my water just broke.” You held a hand to your abdomen as it tightened again.

                “Oh god what do we do?!” Saeyoung yelled as he quickly pulling out his phone and frantically tapped his fingers against the screen.

                Saeran walked up to him and snatched the phone out of Saeyoung’s hands. “Calm the fuck down! You’re freaking her out!” Saeran shoved his ice cream cone into Saeyoung’s hands. Stuffing the phone into his pocket, Saeran walked back over to you. “How far apart are they?”

                “I don’t know, maybe seven or so minutes. Don’t glare at me! They just started so I didn’t think to start timing!” Saeran rolled his eyes at you and gently grabbed your hand as he started to walk back towards where he had parked the car.

                “Are we going to the hospital?” Saeyoung asked from behind you. You heard the crunch of him biting into the waffled cone and felt Saeran’s fingers twitch.

                “ _We_ are going. You can do whatever the fuck you want.” Saeran told him without turning around.

                “Don’t contractions need to be five minutes apart or something?” Saeyoung said, another crunch being heard.

                “Normally, yes. But ______’s water broke so we have to go now. She’ll need to be monitored because the baby is no longer protected by the amniotic sack.” You paused your foot steps and looked up at Saeran in shock. “What?!”

                “How do you know all that?” You asked him in amazement. “Did you research all this when I wasn’t looking?”

                His back stiffened and his shoulders squared. “No... Let’s go.” He looked away from you but not before you saw a small shade of pink paint his cheeks. He cleared his throat and started to slowly walk again.

 

                You walked back and forth in your hospital room trying to speed up the time between contractions. They were starting to get slightly painful but were not unbearable. You held your abdomen as you felt another contraction and Saeran got up from his chair. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close as you groaned in pain. If the time between them didn’t speed up they’d have to force labor, and you didn’t want that.

                There was a knock on the door and you and Saeran turned to see who it was. Saeyoung walked in with a smile on his face. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Saeran said as he let go of you so you could start walking back and forth again.

                “I’m going to be an uncle! Why wouldn’t I be here?”

                Saeran roughly turned him around and pointed to the door. “Yeah, you can wait. In the fucking waiting room. There’s no reason for you to be here.”

                “But you still have my phone…” Saeyoung said quietly making a pouting face.

                With a small growl, Saeran reached into his pocket and grabbed the phone. “Now get the fuck out!” He said slapping it against Saeyoung’s chest.

                “S-Saeran.” You felt another contraction coming and it was stronger than before. Saeran immediately turned around and wrapped his arms around you again as looking at the clock on the wall.

                “If you want to be useful go tell the doctor that they can check dilation.” Saeran told Saeyoung while helping you to the bed. You heart warmed at how attentive he was being. Coming over to you with each contraction, and looking at the time to check the duration of each contraction. Saeran looked over his shoulder at his brother who was pressing his fingers to his forehead. “What the fuck are you—“

                “Ta-da!” Saeyoung said as he flung out his hands, pointing them towards the door as the doctor walked in. You grabbed Saeran's hand and squeezed it to keep him from walking over and throttling his brother.

                Saeran snapped his head back to you when you squeezed his hand harder. You closed your eyes tightly and grit your teeth. You tried to remember your breathing as you rode out the contraction. You put your legs up as the doctor sat down in the chair at the foot of your hospital bed. “Oh hell no! If you’re going to be here you’re up by her head, Saeyoung!”

                With a smile and small twinkle in his eye, Saeyoung bounced over towards the bed, standing on your other side. You couldn’t help but feel like he had everything planned out so that he could stay. The doctor slapped on a pair of latex gloves and you felt the pressure of their fingers as they checked your cervix. “Not quite ten centimeters but it’s very close. A little bit more time and we may be able to have you start pushing.”

                Your breath hitched as another contraction started. Saeran held your hand as you squeezed his, your knuckles turning white. The doctor went to the door and called a nurse for assistance. You had read that some women’s labors weren’t bad, and you felt a small relief at that thought. You hadn't experience immense labor pain thus far, but you also knew things weren't over yet.

                A nurse came in and reattached the heart rate monitor on your stomach to check the status of the baby. They had taken it off so that you could get up and walk around to try to increase your labor on your own. You started to feel an onslaught of a new contraction, the pain was greater than any of the previous contractions. You reached out and grabbed Saeyoung’s hand as well, his eyes widening in shock as you squeezed his hand.

                “I guess having a baby is a contraction-al agreement.” Saeyoung said trying to relief the tension.

                “Can it four-eyes!” You yelled at him as you tried to breathe through the pain. Saeyoung’s eyes widened again and Saeran laughed. Turning towards him you glared at him as well. “And what are you laughing at, thin-mint!” Saeran clenched his jaw as he glared back at you. When the contraction was over. You gently squeezed Saeran’s hand and apologized to him.

                “What about me?” Saeyoung asked you, lacing his words with theatrical anguish.

                “No. That was a terrible pun. If you continue with them I’ll kick you out myself.” You promised him.

                “Yes ma’am.” Saeyoung replied giving your hand a brotherly pat.

 

                After an hour had passed, the doctor came back in and checked the monitor. “The baby is looking good, let’s check your dilation again.” You nodded to the doctor as Saeran fed you a small ice chip. You looked up at him. You could tell he was worried but he was trying to keep his composure and you silently thanked him with a smile. If not for his calm attitude you’d be a complete wreck. “Ten centimeters and contractions are close enough together. It’s time to start pushing.” The doctor said with a reassuring smile. “We’re going to start on the next contraction.”

                You nodded again, feeling a little fearful. The doctor looked at the monitor. “Okay looks like one is coming get ready, you’re going to push for ten seconds.” You could feel your abdomen start to tighten as the contraction started. Taking a deep breath, you squeezed both Saeyoung’s and Saeran’s hand and pushed with all your might while the doctor counted to ten.

                You fell back against the pillow taking some deep breaths when the contraction passed. It was only the first push and you were already feeling like it was impossible. Contraction after contraction. Push after push. The pain was causing tears to slip from your eyes and you wanted to stop. Your eyes filled with sudden tears of happiness when a baby’s cry echoed in the room. “Just one more good push.” With the next contraction the baby’s shoulders passed and the doctor was able to pull the baby free. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

                “A girl.” You breathed with a smile as you held out your hands and the nurses placed her against your chest. “Hi baby.” You said softly and you cuddled her against your skin. You looked up at Saeran and your heart swelled. Saeran was staring at his daughter. His eyes shining with unspent tears.

                Saeyoung had walked around the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Congrats, brother!” Saeyoung hugged him but Saeran still couldn’t take his eyes away from his newborn daughter held in your arms.

 

                A few hours later when both you and the baby had been bathed, examined, and everything had quieted down, Saeran sat in the dim room watching you as you slept soundly. He reached out and smoothed your hair out of your face. “You were amazing today, _____.” He said before he bent forward and gently kissed your forehead. “I love you.” He had said it the most when you were sleeping and he made a mental note to tell you again when you woke up.

                He glanced over towards his daughter as she started to stir. Gently putting his hands underneath her he scooped her up and sat down in the chair next to your bed. He looked down at her. She was so small in his hands. So fragile. His heart started to pound as he looked at her face as she relaxed, drifting back to sleep. He lifted her up, and gently placed his lips against her forehead. “I won’t let anything hurt you.” He whispered as a single tear slipped from his eyes.


End file.
